There For You
by LibbyYehca
Summary: Edmund/OC...sometimes i'm a selfish fake, you're always a true friend. I don't deserve yoo cuz i'm not there for you. please forgive me again.


**A/N: I hope this is a good as "Broken."**

**xoxo Liza**

* * *

**Jane's POV**

_**Sometimes I'm a selfish fake  
You're always a true friend**_

I knew Edmund would be wondering where I would be right now. I didn't want anyone or any of the Pevensie's finding me here in my bedroom. Ed and I always talked about being each there's dates for the Golden Ball. He was my friend, probably the only true friend I have had since I have been here at Cair Paravel. The things I said to him I did not mean, or I was saying one thing; however, I would do another thing. I was never true to my word half of the time. It made me sick knowing that my friend, Edmund had actually believed everything I had said to him, and he is fully blind because of my lies. I lied to impress others and Edmund never knew about the truth that was hidden within.

_**I don't deserve you  
'Cause I'm not there for you  
Please forgive me again**_

I silently exited from my bedroom as I made myself look downward at all the people in their gowns, suits, and the chattering taking place. I made myself sure that no one could see me. I mean, who would be up here? I had told in two days before that I would not be attending the Ball with him. It was not because I couldn't attend; It was not that I had some man waiting in my bedroom waiting for me to seduce him. It was not that I was sick. I was ashamed that I was the way I was: selfish and fake. No one truly understood. I would cancel our plans most of the time. The look on Ed's face when I would turn down an event made me lock myself in my room and cry myself to sleep. His eyes were bright and he lit up when he would see me. Edmund would always great me with such enthusiasm and an optimistic attitude. He was the one true and decent. How could I do this to him? He would be better off without knowing me. Who would be friends with a fake, selfish, being who everyone likes? My silent screams are never heard. My King doesn't even come to rescue me, because I don't want him to. I do not wish for anyone to rescue me. I could take care of myself.

_**I wanna be there for you  
Someone you can come to**_

I would lie on my bed at night wondering if I was good enough. I clearly was not. He was the one confiding in me, I just watched on the sidelines as he participated in jousting competitions, contests…etc. I was never there for him, next to him…enjoying the days or the events with him. Laughing with him… playing with him; like a normal friend would.

_**Runs deeper than my bones  
I wanna be there for you**_

I want to be there for you, Edmund.

**Edmund's POV**

_**Swirling shades of blue  
Slow dancing in your eyes**_

As I would dance with her, I can't help but stare at her, well… in her eyes. Her diamond blue crystals were mesmerizing enough for me to look into them forever. She was the only one in the room in my mind, beautiful than ever. Her dark brown hair up in a tight bun while small curls escaped the sides made her face more beautiful. I knew I was a King, but sometimes I felt like I was not good enough for her. We always talked about going places together, attending parties together…the usual.

_**The sun kisses the earth  
And I hush my urge to cry**_

The mornings where I took Phillip out for our morning hack always made me feel better. We would talk occasionally, or just enjoy the surroundings around us. Later at night, I would close the door to my bed chamber, waiting for everyone to be asleep so I could let out my silent cries. I didn't want anyone to see me cry. Time after time, I tried to force myself not to let my tears fall. I felt my eyes begin to water. I didn't understand why…but in the back of my mind, I knew. I failed as I launched myself towards my big bed and cried into my pillow.

_**I wanna be there for you**_

Did I do something wrong? Is that why she's never around me?

_**Someone you can come to**_

She never comes to me. I have never seen her cry once since I've met her.

_**Runs deeper than my bone**_

It makes me tear my hair out when no one notices. It hurts down to the core.

_**I wanna be there for you  
I wanna be there for you**_

What else could I do? I missed her so much it made me this way.

**Jane's POV**

_**'Cause I hear the whispered words  
In your masterpiece beautiful**_

I remembered when he whispered in my ear, "Are you alright?"

I looked at him, with this sense of guilt. I had to tell him sometime soon, and now was my chance. But I was frightened at the same time.

"No, Ed…I am not." I tilted my head away from his.

"Then what's wrong? You have been avoiding me. Did I do something wrong?"

I shook my head. "No, you didn't."

He grabbed my shoulders with his hands. "They what is it? What is wrong?"

I shrugged. "It's too much for you to understand. I don't think you would understand."

"Try me." He folded his arms around his chest.

I turned back to him. "I haven't been honest with you; at all."

He tilted his head, "What do you mean?"

"I lie all of the time. Everything that comes out of my mouth is pretty much a lie."

Ed was silent for a moment.

"I am your friend, Jane. You shouldn't have to lie to me. But why would you?"  
"I…Well…Impressing…others, I guess."

"So you lie to impress the others around here? Everything you've ever said to me was not true?"

"I did mean one thing."

He looked at me.

"I did mean it when I said I loved you."

"But only as a friend."

We fell silent for a while. But I felt him wrap his arms around me, and then I felt his lips kiss my cheek.

_**You speak the unspeakable through  
I love you too**_

"I love you…more." I choked out when I pressed my lips against his.

"Will you promise me one thing?" Edmund said after we shared our first kiss.

"Anything."

"Stop lying to me, and to everyone else."

"To be honest, you were the one who I lied to." I fell silent. "Can we make this work?"

"Sure, in time."

_**I wanna be there for you**_

In time, we spent more of our days together.

_**And be someone you can come to**_

We helped each other.

_**The love runs deeper than my bones**_

I now feel him a part of me.

_  
**I wanna be there for you**_


End file.
